


If Gordon Had a Daughter...

by Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess



Series: Scarlett Edgley, aka Katrina Cain [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess/pseuds/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess
Summary: If Gordon had a daughter, and that girl had been a sorcerer, just how much would the story have changed? Read on to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: anything you recognise is Derek Landy's.

He looked down at the child in her arms. She was just beginning to wake. Her mother, though... As if sensing the tension in the air, the child turned her head to stare into the dying girl's eyes. "Scarlett-" Her breath caught, and the life slowly seeped out of her. Her father scooped up the child, and, cuddling her close, he walked away, not looking back once.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon looked down at the young girl in front of him. Scarlett's 6th birthday was fast approaching, and she was growing into a fine girl. How he wished that he could hold her close forever, especially after what had happened to her mother, but the letter in his hands made it impossible. No. He revised that thought; it wasn't so much the letter as the  _contents_  of the letter. 

_Dear Gordon,_

_I hope this finds you well. I have not spoken to you in a great many years, but my wife has a child along the way, and you know how I am... I am sure that, as an author, you have plenty of time on your hands. I was hoping that you would consent to babysitting him (she insists that it will be a girl, so I call it a 'him' to annoy her) whenever we are unable to be at home. I suppose, what I am really asking is ... would you be his godfather? I daren't ask Fergus. After seeing what he has done to the twins, if I had my way, I wouldn't take my son near him with a ten foot pole! He would completely and utterly ruin him. Although, knowing my wife like I do, she will force us to visit them occasionally. Speaking of which, we're going tomorrow (God save me). I do hope ~~the harpie~~ Beryl is out. She's a witch, honestly. Anyways, I'd best be off now. It's the 8-month scans this evening. _

_All the best,_

_Your loving brother Desmond_

_P.S. Please respond soon_

It wasn't like he could just ignore it, because his brother was moving into the area, and would just come knocking on his door. He couldn't reply with a no, either. Desmond would wonder why, and he was trying to keep his daughter a secret. There was only one thing for it. He would have to send her away. That girl from London that Mr Bliss had mentioned would make a good mentor. He would see if Skulduggery could contact her. For now, though, he just had to reply to that dratted letter. 

* * *

 

Tanith Low gave a loud yawn, not even attempting to cover it. She had been waiting up for hours. Off to her right, her eyes caught movement. She snapped her head round, before greeting the man. His daughter, who looked no older than 6, looked unsure, and slightly unhappy. After all, she was a bit young to be leaving her parents. Few words were exchanged, and Mr EdgEdgley departed swiftly. Tanith led the child home.

* * *

For Gordon, the weeks passed slowly; the one light in his life was gone. Soon, though, Desmond's child would arrive. It was just a waiting game for now.


End file.
